Une histoire avant d'aller au lit
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Arthur Weasley raconte une histoire avant d'aller au lit à ses garçons pour leur annoncer l'arrivée de quelqu'un de très important dans la famille. Traduction de enime, publiée une première fois dans Pompom Power


Titre : Une histoire avant d'aller au lit.  
Personnages: La famille Weasley et plus particulièrement Arthur Weasley.  
Rating: K

Warnings: Nada.  
Disclaimer: JKR est l'auteur de la série des Harry Potter. L'histoire suivante a été écrite par **emiime** –Cette traduction a été publiée pour la première fois sur Pompom Power

* * *

Ok, encore une histoire et après, tout le monde au lit.

Oui, Bill, même toi.

Je sais que tu as dix ans, mais il y aura seulement encore une histoire ce soir. Maintenant, laquelle voudriez-vous ?

Oh, Charlie, nous avons déjà eu une histoire de dragons hier. Maintenant, voulez-vous une histoire inventée ou une histoire réelle?

Ça va, j'ai une chouette histoire réelle pour vous. Comme Mummy est en train de coucher Ronnie là-haut, si je vous racontais la vraie histoire de Mummy ?

Non, Charlie, il n'y a aucun dragon dans cette histoire.

C'est une histoire très jolie, en réalité.

Oui, je suppose qu'il pourrait y avoir un peu de baisers dedans.

D'accord, et si j'omets ces morceaux là ?

Ok. Percy, ne laisse pas George descendre de la chaise. Là, tiens le fermement.

Pas aussi fermement.

Très bien, nous sommes tous bien installés ? Prêt pour une jolie histoire sans baisers, avec Mummy et un peu Daddy?

Oui, Percy, tu es dedans aussi.

Oui, je sais que tu as cinq ans.

Vraiment? Et comment s'appelle t elle ?

Penny est un très beau nom. Et maintenant si nous commencions l'histoire de Molly ?

Oui, Molly est le prénom de Mummy. Bill, ne frappe pas ton frère. Il n'est pas stupide parce qu'il ne connaît pas le nom de Mummy.

Percy, arrête de renifler, s'il te plaît. Utilise ton mouchoir.

Très bien! Est-ce que nous sommes tous prêts pour une histoire très jolie sur Molly qui est Mummy et Arthur qui est Daddy, sans baisers dedans ?

Oui, Charlie, tu es dedans aussi.

Vous êtes tous dedans.

Bill, prends cette chose dans la bouche de Fred, s'il te plaît.

Oh mon chéri, ta Mummy n'aimerait pas ça du tout, j'ai peur. Donne-moi la pile, s'il te plaît, Bill. Voilà un bon garçon.

Où en étais je ? Oh, oui. L'histoire de Mummy. Vous voyez, les garçons, votre Mummy et moi nous sommes rencontrés quand nous étions petits, sur le quai 9 ¾, quand nous étions tous les deux en route pour –

Non, j'étais avec ma Mummy, et votre Mummy était avec sa Mummy.

Oui, je suppose que cela fait beaucoup de Mummy.

Oui, Bill, il y a des momies en Egypte, mais elles sont différentes. Elles sont enroulées dans des bandelettes.

Oui, George, je vois ton bandage. C'était un vilain bobo. Mais j'ai peur que tu ais besoin de beaucoup plus qu'un bandage avant que tu ne ressembles à une momie.

Non, tu ne peux pas utiliser le rouleau de papier toilette.

Une momie _égyptienne_, Charlie, pas votre Mummy. Voudriez-vous entendre l'histoire maintenant ?

Très bien. Bien, votre Mummy et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés quand nous attendions le train pour aller à l'école.

C'est ça, à Poudlard. Et nous sommes devenus de très bons amis tandis que nous étions là-bas à Poudlard et quand nous avons quitté l'école, nous nous sommes mariés.

Non, nous n'avons pas eu de gâteau, parce que, vous voyez, nous nous sommes enfuis pour nous marier.

Non, nous ne pouvons pas avoir de gâteau maintenant, Charlie.

Parce que votre Mummy a fait un très bon pouding ce soir, Charlie et tu as eu deux portions.

Non, nous n'avons pas eu de glace, non plus, mais nous avons vraiment eu un dîner très agréable après que nous nous soyons mariés. Et ensuite un peu plus tard, votre maman est venue et m'a dit un secret très spécial. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait avoir un —

Non, pas un dragon, Charlie. Un bébé. Un petit garçon. Et savez-vous qui était ce garçon ?

Oui, Bill, c'était toi. Et tu as rendu Mummy et Daddy vraiment très heureux, et nous t'aimions tellement, que nous avons décidé d'essayer d'avoir un autre petit bébé. Et nous l'avons fait. Et Charlie, qui était ce bébé ?

Non, ce n'était pas Percy. C'était toi, Charlie.

C'est ça, Percy, tu étais le bébé suivant et nous vous avons aimé tous les trois beaucoup.

Bill, ne frappe pas ton frère. Nous vous aimons tous pareil.

Percy, ton mouchoir, s'il te plaît.

C'est ça. Après que nous ayons eu Percy, nous avons décidé qu'encore plus de petits garçons rendraient nos vies plus amusantes. Alors nous en avons eu encore _deux _de plus, des jumeaux! Et nous les avons appelés-

Fred-et-George, gagné! Et d'où viennent leurs noms ?

Bill, est-ce que tu te souviens de tes oncles Fabian et Gideon? C'étaient les frères de Mummy.

Oui, ils étaient vraiment très drôles. Et Fred et Georges sont aussi drôles qu'ils l'étaient. Est-ce que vous savez ce qui est arrivé à vos oncles ?

Oui, ils sont morts. Ils étaient très courageux et ils sont morts en se battant contre Vous-savez-qui. Et votre Mummy les aimaient beaucoup et elle était très triste quand ils sont morts et donc nous avons nommés nos bébés jumeaux en honneur de ses frères jumeaux.

Oui, Georges, je sais que tu as deux ans

Percy, sors ton pouce de ta bouche, s'il te plaît. Veux-tu des dents tout de travers ?

Je pensais bien que tu ne le veux pas.

Charlie, ce n'est pas un bébé.

Oui, Percy, je sais que tu as cinq ans

Moi ? Je suis plus vieux que vous tous réuni.

Oui, vraiment.

Je ne peux pas vous dire quel âge Mummy a.

Parce que vous ne devriez jamais demander l'âge d'une dame.

Non, non, même Mamie Prewett.

Je ne sais pas quel âge à Mamie Prewett.

Parce que je ne le lui ai jamais demandé.

Oui, elle est plus vieille que toi et moi mis ensemble, Charlie.

Oui, vraiment.

Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait déjà rencontré de dragon.

Percy, sors ton pouce de ta bouche, s'il te plaît.

Installons nous confortablement. Ne voulez vous pas la vraie histoire de Mummy et Daddy et Bill et Charlie et Percy et Fred et George et Ronnie et quelqu'un d'autre qui est très spécial?

Je ne peux pas vous dire encore. C'est la fin de l'histoire et vous ne voulez pas gâter la fin, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sais que vous ne le voulez pas.

Charlie, s'il te plaît sors ton doigt de ton nez. Utilise ton mouchoir.

Pourquoi tu n'en as pas ?

Où l'as-tu perdu ?

Très bien, utilise le mien.

Oui, Percy, c'est dégoûtant. Mais sucer ton pouce n'est pas très joli non plus.

Oups, Bill, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Fred ? Là, donne-le-moi.

Allons, Freddie, tout va bien.

Oh non, pas George, aussi. Percy, donne-moi ton frère. Bill, est-ce que tu peux emmener Fred en haut à Mummy tandis que je calme George ?

Merci.

Non, je vais attendre pour raconter le reste de l'histoire que tu sois revenu. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne manqueras rien du tout.

Shh, Georgie, shh…

Charlie, laisse Percy tranquille, s'il te plaît.

Non, nous ne pouvons pas avoir le reste de l'histoire maintenant. Bill revient bientôt.

Bientôt.

Je ne sais pas si bientôt est bientôt . Pourquoi nous n'essayons pas de compter ? Un, deux, trois, shhh, Georgie … Continuez à compter. Shh, mon garçon,Georgie…là.

Oh, Bill. Tu as laissé Fred avec Mummy, alors ? Finissons-nous l'histoire maintenant ?

Non, je tiendrai George pour le moment.

Bon, où en étais je ? Vous souvenez-vous ?

Quelqu'un de très spécial, c'est ça. Bien, nous avions des garçons un deux trois quatre cinq, Bill Charlie Percy Fred George et ensuite nous avions un autre bébé et c'était Ronnie. Donc votre Mummy et votre Daddy avaient six garçons et cela nous amène à maintenant.

Et bien, non, Percy, nous ne comptons Croutard comme un de nos garçons. Mais tu peux le compter comme le tien, ça va ?

Parce que c'est un rat.

Je sais c'est un gentil rat, Percy, c'est un rat _très _gentil. Mais ce n'est pas un petit garçon.

Oui, je suppose que c'est un garçon rat. Mais Mummy et Daddy ont seulement des garçons _sorciers_.

Percy n'est pas un Cracmol, Charlie. Vous êtes tous des sorciers.

Parce que les Daddy savent ces choses. Je savais lorsque vous êtes est nés que vous tous grandiriez pour être des sorciers excellents. Chacun d'entre vous. Et il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui va venir rejoindre notre famille, les garçons, un autre sorcier excellent, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ?

Non, ce n'est pas Oncle Crispin, c'est un nouveau –

Pas un dragon, Charlie.

Ne dis pas bordel, s'il te plaît, Charlie.

Parce que ce n'est pas un mot agréable.

Oui, Daddy l'a probablement dit une fois, mais tu dois comprendre, je devais être très vexé à l'époque et –

Ne le dis pas devant Mummy, ok ?

Allons, maintenant, il se fait tard et vous voulez entendre la fin de l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir quel nouveau sorcier vient pour rejoindre notre famille ?

C'est ça, Bill. Je suppose que tu as entendu cette histoire un certain nombre de fois, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, mes garçons. Nous allons être neuf. Neuf Weasleys. Votre Mummy va avoir un autre bébé dans quelques mois. Alors, que pensez-vous de cela ?

Je ne sais pas comment nous l'appellerons. Mais nous avons plein de temps pour trouver un nom, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous penserons à quelque chose de bien, tous ensemble, tous les huit. Et quand le neuvième Weasley arrivera, nous aurons son nom prêt et-

Et bien, oui, je pense vraiment que le nom de Percy est très joli, mais nous en avons déjà un, non, Percy ?

Non, je ne pense que le bébé aura son nom propre, de même que vous avez chacun le vôtre

Je suppose qu'il dormira avec Mummy et Daddy d'abord et ensuite quand il deviendra plus grand, nous trouverons un autre endroit pour le mettre. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons trouvé des endroits pour vous tous et le Terrier est assez grand pour contenir au moins encore un Weasley.

Cent est un très grand nombre, Percy. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura cent Weasley au Terrier.

Non, neuf.

Oh, y compris Croutard. Bien, cela fait dix alors.

Venez ici, mes garçons, je veux vous étreindre tous. Oh, mes garçons.

N'écrase pas Georgie, Charlie. Là. Je vous aime tous _tellement_.

Oui, et j'aime Croutard, aussi.

Oui, et Errol.

Et Fred.

Et Ronnie.

Et Mummy. Oui, J'aime vraiment beaucoup Mummy. Et j'aime le nouveau bébé, aussi, et quand il arrivera, vous l'aimerez aussi.

Je promets.

Écoutez, voilà Mummy qui descend l'escalier. Courez lui donner un baiser. Allez, les garçons. Toi aussi, Georgie, cours voir Mummy.

_Mon Dieu. Neuf d'entre nous. Au moins les garçons sont enthousiastes._

_Je suis terrifié._

Fin


End file.
